


Spin the Bottle

by carmarie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Attempt at Humor, Drinking Games, F/M, M/M, some kissin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmarie/pseuds/carmarie
Summary: in which han solo and friends let off some steam before the battle of hoth with a few trashy drinking games.





	

Deep in the ice tunnels of Echo Base on the far-flung dirty snowball world of Hoth, Han Solo—now shirtless—suppressed a shiver.

“Cold?” Leia teased, pressing another drink into his hand and settling onto the seat between him and Luke.

Han shrugged, took a sip. “Got plenty to warm me up,” he said, lifting the mug approvingly and half-smirking at her.

“Whose turn is it?” Luke piped up, who was already almost naked and probably too drunk.

“Wedge’s, I think,” said Dak Ralter.

They were playing drinking games—Han, Leia, Luke, Luke’s copilot Dak and old friend Wedge, and a handful of other men and women whose names Han was already beginning to forget. Things were spiraling quickly. It had been strip-pazaak with a spin-the-bottle component to it.

Sure, things were going to get trashy, and sure, probably everyone here would have a sizeable hangover in the morning. Possibly some frostbite if any more clothes were removed. But their superiors allowed their shenanigans. With the Empire so hot on their tails, everyone was eager to blow off steam.

Han especially.

R2-D2 was the dealer. Wedge inched forward to try his luck. If he lost, he’d have to remove an article of clothing, a sorry fate in the barely-above-freezing tunnels. If he won, he’d get to spin the bottle and kiss whoever it landed on, male or female. Han was pretty sure that the kid’s preference was male. Odds were in his favor, then; most of the rebels around them were men.

Han barely had eyes for any of them except Leia, but he wasn’t about to tell anyone that. He held his breath as Wedge won and spun the bottle.

Sure enough… it landed on her. Everyone whooped and hollered as she rose and stepped over the pazaak cards to give him a smooch. Han took a hearty gulp of his drink.

“You’re up, Han,” someone said, and Artoo bustled over to present him his cards. Leia sat back down right next to him, but he didn’t look at her for fear that he’d break his sabacc face. He knocked back half the drink; it burned his throat a bit. Goosebumps prickled up his bare arms.

Artoo played the first card, and Han urged him on… Pazaak, pazaak…

He’d won! Someone slid the bottle over to him. Come on, flick of the wrist just like he did with dice. He could spin any game in his favor. He was Han Solo. He spun the bottle, and it came to a stop… one position to his right.

Eyes shut, without hesitation, he turned and kissed Leia straight on the lips. Everyone wolf-whistled; he ignored all of them. He brought his hands up to cup her face, and she returned the kiss in full force. Her own soft hands ran down his back, pulled him in closer. Han kissed her jaw and the side of her neck, and his chin bumped… an Adam’s apple?

Shit.

He pulled back, opened his eyes.

Shit.

He’d kissed Luke. God damn it. Everyone was overcome with laughter, Leia most of all.

He put up his hands in protest. “Hey, I didn’t mean to kiss you like that, I thought…”

“You thought he was me, didn’t you?” Leia said, from across the room where she was still sitting next to Wedge. Everyone had moved down a seat to let her in, and he’d been too focused on maintaining his sabacc face to notice it wasn’t her that had sat down next to him, it was Luke.

Han blushed. “I didn’t know, I didn’t mean—!”

Luke patted his knee, grinning. “It’s okay, Han. I meant to.”

Everyone roared, and Han gulped down the rest of his drink.

**Author's Note:**

> done for an anon request on skyguyed.tumblr.com. Prompt was [skysolo + "i didn't intend to kiss you"]  
> xoxo


End file.
